After Valentine
by Alice Shade
Summary: Kim and Ron have a talk the day after valentine. Slightly disturbing.


_I don't own Kim Possible show, and I use characters from it only for entertainment purposes. No profit is, was or will ever be made from this work of fiction._

_And don't take it too seriously.

* * *

_

I spied him sitting dejectedly in the Bueno Nacho. Giving myself a mental kick for not realising, where would he be after school sooner, I went in.

"Hey, Ron." - I said.

"Hey, KP." - he said back, unusually glumly for him.

I sat down at his table.

- What's the matter, Ron?

He shrugged.

- Look on the calendar, KP. It's 15 February.

I was puzzled.

- So what? It's an ordinary day.

He shook his head.

- KP, it's not an ordinary day. It's a day after Valentine's day - a day of disappointment.

I blinked at him.

- What do you mean, disappointment?

He signed, and dropped his head on the table.

"Figure it out, KP. I don't really want to talk about it, and you're smart enough." - he mumbled through his arms. I thought about it.

"You didn't had much luck with valentines?" - I asked.

His head rolled in what might've been yes or no, I couldn't find out.

"Nobody responded to your valentines yesterday?" - I asked again, trying as hard as I could, not to show him my relief. This time he clearly shook his head no.

"I didn't sent any." - he mumbled.

- Why?

- Why bother? Nobody's going to respond to them anyway.

Part of me was relieved, but another part got worried.

- Well, I've always been aro...

His head snapped back abruptly.

"KP!" - he said forcefully- "You asked me not to send you valentines two years ago."

I felt like saying 'Duh!'

"I forgot about it." - I admitted. He dropped his head back on his arms.

"Doesn't matter..." - he mumbled- "It wouldn't be what I wanted."

I shruggged.

- Ron, stop this. You're a nice guy. If you'd written some valentines, I'm pretty sure, that you would get some responce.

- Yeah, I'd be asked not to send Valentines not only by you, but by other girls too.

- Ron, I'm serious. There's ought to be someone for you.

He lifted his head again, and looked on me exaperatedly.

- Kim, lay off, will you? If you think I'd appreciate some pity right now, your timing's off.

I shook my head.

- Ron, I'm not pitying you. How long I've known you, ah? More then a decade. I know you inside and out, and I'm telling you - you're a good guy. Better, then lots of boys in school.

He rolled his eyes.

"You're terrible liar. If you know me that good, and I'm such a nice guy, why wouldn't YOU send me a Valentine?" - he snapped. I sputtered for a second, before I gathered together a reply.

"Look, Ron, I..." - he cut me off with a wave of his wrist.

- Look, KP, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like this, or push myself upon you, but can you, please, give me some time alone? I'm not really in the mood to talk.

"Give me Rufus, then." - I demanded.

He blinked - "Huh? Rufus?"

"I'll look for him, while you wallow in self-pity." - I explained. His gase mellowed.

"Thanx, KP..." - he said, and handed Rufus over.

Rufus chirped - "Ron sad!"

I put him in my pocket - "Sorry, Rufus, I can't talk him out of it."

As I headed to the doors, Ron said in my back - "Thanx, KP... I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I covered the distance to my home in a matter of minutes. Soon, Rufus was in the emergency doll-house I kept in my room for him, just in case, and I was unpacking my backpack. With a thumping heart, I extracted folder from it, and went to closet. Four pieces of cardboard and paper fell from it. I looked on them dispassively. My Valentines... I would've tossed them in the trash right at school, butI didn't want them to be seen there. I guess, I'll throw them away next day, along with other garbage.

I opened my closet, and pulled out furthest shoebox. Gingerly, I opened folder, and one by one, I put Ron's Valentines in the box, carefully reading them, and stacking them in chronological order. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven... That's all. Overshoots last year by two. Heh, and Ron didn't believed me, when I told him, that he's a nice guy. He is - he's too good for those hussies. Someday, I'll give the box to him, and he'll have a good laugh at those. He will appreciate my efforts, I know it. Because I'll do anything to make him happy - even if it requires breaking into his locker every period. Because I'm Kim Possible, and I can do anything.


End file.
